


Drabbles and Chaos

by BylenaProblems



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Friendship, Abusive Relationships, Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Betrayal, Betting, Bipolar Disorder, Blue Balls, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Double Penetration, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Family, Endings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fantasy World, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Back Together, Goddesses, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homoeroticism, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Imposter, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character, Lots of similes and metaphors, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of black romance, Mermaids, Mistakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Murder, Netflix and Chill, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Other, Overstimulation, Painting, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reference to Schrödinger's Cat, References to Depression, Responsibility, Roadtrip(Mentioned), Running Away, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Singing, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spaceships, Stupidity, Survivor Guilt, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Special, mentions of Frankestein, mentions of red romance, mlm, poem, quadrants, seadwellers, the ocean, transfeminine character, trap, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylenaProblems/pseuds/BylenaProblems
Summary: Miscellaneous works of mine. These are not really drabbles.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), M/M/M - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Human Character(s)/Original Alien Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 3





	1. Summary

Hey it's Bylena Problems back with another pseudo book. Since I plan on doing a lot of stuff here, and I don't want you guys to look at the eventually clogged up tag, I'll list each chapter, what fandom it is, and its rating, along with any warnings needed. I'll say the specific tags in the chapter. I'm doing both SFW and NSFW in this.

Chapters -

  1. Summary (You Are Here!)
  2. The Scientist - SFW, General Audiences, M/M, Homestuck
  3. Netflix and Chill - NSFW, Explicit, M/M/M, Original Work
  4. After The End - Part One - Family - SFW, Teen and Up Audiences, Gen, Original Work - Warnings - Death, (Minor)Mentions of Abuse, (Minor)Mentions of Kidnapping, (Minor)Mentions of Murder
  5. Seafoam and the Girl that It Brings - SFW, General Audiences, F/F, Original Work
  6. The Songbird- NSFW, Mature, M/M, Original Work
  7. Shoosh-Pap - SFW General Audiences M/F, Other, Homestuck
  8. After The End - Part 2 - Responsibility - SFW, Teen and Up Audiences, Gen, Original Work - Warnings - Mentions of Death, Mentions of Abuse, (Positive) Mentions of Pregnancy, (Positive) Mentions of FTM being Pregnant
  9. The Gopnik Man - SFW, Mature, M/F, Original Work - Warnings - Abusive Relationship, Mentions of Suicide, Mental Health Issues
  10. Extraterrestrial - NSFW, Explicit, M/M, Original Work - Warnings - Mentions of Child Abuse
  11. Why You Shouldn't Grind Up Against Random People in Among Us: An Erotica - NSFW, Explicit, M/M, Original Work - Warnings - Major Character Death



Tell me if anything is lacking. 

Secondly, I _do_ take requests, but only of prompts. Template is 

Prompt, rating, category

I cannot guarantee that your prompt will be completed, and I will say so if a prompt is too much. Have a lovely day.


	2. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> General Audiences  
> M/M  
> Homestuck  
> Tags - Getting Back Together, Dreambubbles, Fantrolls, Self Esteem Issues, Height Difference, Past Relationship, Friends To Lovers, Mistakes, Pining, Mutant, Hybrid, Seadweller, SBURB, SGRUB, Consorts, LGBTQ+, MLM

"Hi." Krikit waved shyly at the seadweller in front of him, staring off into the distance. "Can i sit there?" he asked, fully expecting the other to deny him. He wouldn't blame Scomberoi for doing it.

"Whatever you want," Scomberoi stated blankly, not looking at Krikit. His long, manicured claws dug into his arm as he said the words. 

Krikit considered leaving before he made things worse. He always managed to make every conversation with another thinking being so much worse, but he needed to apologize. Swallowing down anxiety, he walked up to Roi and sat down next to the violet, dangling his legs down the side of the ledge. Poking out from the ship were tall buildings, the size of skyscrapers, one of which the pair were on.

The ship didn't feel like a reward. Not with the strange quietness that had filled up the space, almost suffocating, ever since they had started the 4-month journey. At least back in the Game, conversation was easy with Scomberoi. It was natural for them to just talk for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. But back in the Game Krikit hadn't fucked up so bad.

Maybe it wasn't worth trying to fix it. A Prince of Blood didn't have relationships that they didn't mess up eventually anyway, so why bother trying to make them. He didn't want to break Scomberoi's heart again.

"So?" Scomberoi suddenly asked, looking at Krikit expectedly. "Whatever you need to say, it's better to get it out now than to let it fester." Scomberoi's amethyst eyes bored down on Krikit like they were looking right into his soul. And given Roi's aspect, maybe he was. Krikit gulped nervously. 

Scomberoi scared him. He was beautiful and ruthlessly witty and could destroy Krikit in a moment. He was everything Krikit wanted and nothing he deserved. Currently, he was wearing a jean jacket on top of a thin tank top with (alchemized) tights that made his ass look amazing. After a minute, Krikit realized he was staring.

"You're good," he stated dumbly, hands tightening against the fabric of his pyjamas, one of a million nervous habits he had. "At that I mean. Not that you're not _good_! You're really good... and I've messed it up already, haven't I?" he moaned out, hands splayed out to hide his face, candy red blush stained all over it. Scomberoi laughed sweetly, and Krikit's heart skipped a beat.

"Why don't you try again?" he suggested amiably, cocking his head curiously in Krikit's direction. 

He took a deep breath, straightening up the millions of worries and doubts before

"I'm sorry. For breaking up with you over text and then blocking you afterwards. And also being a total asshole during our relationship. And after it." Krikit looked away, not wanting to see Scomberoi's reactions. "And for ignoring our problems even when you wanted to talk about them. And for being a cagey emotionless bitch. And-" He paused himself. "There were a lot of things I did. You probably know. You were there." 

"You're bleeding," Scomberoi stated instead, and he was right, Krikit had cut his lip from anxiously biting down on it. He wiped the candy red away on his pyjamas. 

"Sorry. About everything. Not just the cut." Scomberoi hummed thoughtfully.

"You're about to go on a tangent. And _still_ bleeding," he stated, but before Krikit could do anything, the seadweller pressed his sleeve on the cut until it stopped, effectively cutting Krikit off. Once Roi pulled away, Krikit sighed tiredly.

"My stupid ass can't even take care of myself," he groaned out, running a hand through his pale white hair. "I don't know why I was so stupid to ever think that I could be a good friend, let alone a good boyfriend. I never deserved you and i have no idea why you didn't smack my hand away that day. You're so pretty and so smart and kind and a million other things." His hand clenched the fabric of the pyjamas, right over his heart, and his face contorted with both adoration and regret. "If i went over everything I love and admire about you we'd be here for the rest of eternity. You never deserved how I treated you." Krikit stared off into paradox space. "I fucked up so bad. I'm sorry."

Scomberoi's hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He looked dumbfounded, and his lip twitched like he was going to say something but decided not to at the last minute. Krikit's brief vigour and confidence drained away, a cup with holes after being filled with water.

"I-i'll, uh, go now." he stuttered out, jumping up onto his feet and gay speedwalking to the door. His face burned with shame and self-hatred at just how _bad_ that was. Once he got back to his room, he was going to curl up in his closet and scream.

"Wait!" A voice cried out and in a split second, Krikit and Scomberoi's bodies smashed together. Because of the height difference, Krikit's face was smushed into Roi's chest. The taller realized the pure guts of the action and promptly moved back to give Krikit space. Suddenly, the tables had turned, and lovely, perfect Scomberoi was the one who was flustered, cheeks pure violet. Krikit really wanted to kiss them. 

Scomberoi cleared his voice and he realized that he had been staring at the seadweller. "Yeah?" he asked, breathless.

"I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one who made mistakes. I..." He trailed off, looking away. "I was, and to some extent, still am a very nosy person. I'm also not very seasoned in relationships," Scomberoi admitted, and Krikit stared at him, shocked.

"i thought everyone presgrurb adored you."

"They did. But, I never felt anything more them friendship with them, and I never felt that 'spark', so I just never got into anything before you. The closest thing to this that ever happened to me was Melpom, and you know how that went." He paused again, looking sad as both he and Krikit reminisced about his ex-morail and her attempt to kill Krikit to get into Roi's red quadrant. It was not a good memory. "Anyway, I went off of what my books said, and that was wrong." He held both of Krikit's hands up loosely, looking ashamed. "You are not a dashing prince ready to sweep me off my feet, and I am not a helpless damsel. I should have never expected you to fit that role." Scomberoi looked at Krikit, serious. "I am not saying that what you said before was wrong. You _were_ a so-called 'cagey emotionless bitch', but you had a reason to be. I know the death of your ancestor and your lusus's coldness afterwards affected you in ways I will never understand. I, on the other hand, have no excuse and just kept meddling my way into internal conflicts that were not mine to meddle on and keeping you to myself because I was being selfish and wanted to 'fix' the tall," and at that, he snickered, running a hand through his long, raven-black hair, and Krikit stared at him, insulted, "mysterious, and broody boy. It was not my duty to fix you, and it was not yours to be fixed. You only got better when we-"

Suddenly, the floor shook, cutting Roi off, and both troll boys fell onto the ground. When Krikit finally got up, he saw the bright red sky of the Land of Pulse and Revolution instead of a cityscape made of empty grey buildings.

"Shit. We're in a dream bubble." He bit his lip nervously. "You sure said that more eloquently than I did," he stated, smiling apprehensively.

"I had a _lot_ of time to think about what I wanted to say." Scomberoi chuckled. "I actually think you did the right thing." When Krikit stared at him, confused, he clarified. "Blocking me, I mean." Before the shorter could attempt to argue, Roi continued. "To be honest, how much time did you spend _actually_ doing your quest like Lorcan yelled at us so many times to do, and how much was spent walking around with me as I tried to tell dumb seal (they are called seals right?) consorts that acting emotionless did not make them 'cool' or liked by their crushes." Krikit frowned as he reviewed what exactly he did during the Game in his mind. "See? And while it ashames me to say it, if you hadn't blocked me, I would have trolled you until you came back and took it back. So yes, it was the best thing you could have done. We were not even ready for a relationship, especially one between the kinds of people we were. We needed space from each other, even if we had to force it." The dream bubble changed again, this time into glass-like ice covering oceans full of alien sea-life. "We're in my land now."

Krikit spotted an island with a large, snow-covered cliff, and began walking towards it, Scomberoi close behind. They past through a small consort town that seemed to be snowdin. Soon, Roi caught up and went ahead of the other, and when Krikit finally got to the top, Roi was sitting on the edge, watching the sun go up.

"This..." Scomberoi nodded in confirmation.

"This is The Place. Where we did The Thing. When we were slightly younger and stupider." Roi patted the spot next to him, and despite that awkwardness and the fact that snow covered the area, Krikit sat down next to him. "Tell me how it happened," Scomberoi suddenly asked.

Krikit laughed, smiling at the other boy shyly. "You were there, dude! You know how it happened!" he exclaimed.

Roi grinned mischievously. "Tell me anyway!" Krikit let out an exaggerates groan, pouting at the other boy.

"We were watching the sun rise again and you were talking about your plans for the day and I..." Krikit trailed off.

"You put your hand on top of mine," Scomberoi offered, and the mutant nodded pathetically.

"i put my hand on yours," he repeated weakly. Roi hummed thoughtfully.

"Show me how you did it." Krikit sputtered out, flabergasted, and Roi looked at him, daringly. "Go ahead. Do it."

"We already know how this relationship went," he replied feebly, but his hand was already moving to Scomberoi's.

"We aren't the same people anymore. You can do it," Roi encouraged him, scooting up closer to Krikit as the shorter put his hand on Roi's, trembling slightly. Roi smiled softly, adoringly. "What happened next?"

Krikit gulped, staring at Scomberoi and his pretty, sincere, loving face. "You looked at me..." He looked at Roi as he leaned closer to Krikit. "Just like that." he stated, breathless as their foreheads met. "And then you... kissed me." As he said it, Krikit sounded in disbelief, like he still couldn't quite believe what happened.

"I kissed you." Scomberoi smiled goodheartedly, cupping Krikit's cheek in his free hand as he took off Krikit's sunglasses, captchaloguing it. Krikit gawped at Roi's long black lashes as his amethyst eyes gazed into Krikit's ruby ones. Their lips met, and Krikit felt as if a supernova was happening inside his heart. He tasted like the lipstick he was wearing, the black smearing onto Krikit's grey skin as Scomberoi softly bit his lip. Roi's lips were soft and plush, and Krikit sighed contently into the kiss before draping his arms over Roi's shoulders. 

After a solid minute of kissing, they separated to take a breath. Scomberoi leaned down and began to press little kisses to Krikit's cheeks and neck, leaving smeared marks of black lipstick all over his face.

"This is nice..." Krikit mumbled out, lying his head on top on Scomberoi's. 

The seadweller smiled before pressing more kisses onto Krikit's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that the bisexual speedwalks faster, so that's why Roi's always ahead. Also, i skipped Roi's quirk because it's tedious and i just want to write.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Explicit  
> Original Work (Mentions Pretty Little Liars)  
> Tags: Threesome, Double Penetration, Overstimulation, Polyamory, M/M/M, Netflix and Chill, Pretty Little Liars,

"And that is all of the episodes of _motherfucking_ Pretty Little Liars! How much of that did you get, _bois_?" Jax boomed out as the three guys watched the credits rolled, only one genuinely interested in anything the show had to offer.

Dave hummed thoughtfully, pretending to be thinking seriously about his answer. "Nothing!" he exclaimed cheerfully, and the third person on the couch glared at them both, trying and failing to look like anything other than a fluffed up kitten.

"Come on you guys!" Cody huffed out, arms crossed as he pouted. "It wasn't _that_ terrible!" Both Jax and Dave raised eyebrows at the statement, and Dave scooped up Cody in his arms, hugging him tightly, before sighing into his ear and declaring,

"From the two people who love you most in the world, we have to tell you, it really is, Cody. It _really_ is." Cody squeaked out in shock and tried to wiggle his way out of the tight grip, to no avail.

"Says the one who cried at the end of the _fucking_ Star Wars Holiday Special!" Dave stared at Cody in shock, whining under his breath,

"We weren't going to talk about that!" while Jax added,

"He's got you there, man." Dave made a noise that sounded like a dying pelican for a solid five minutes before licking Cody's face in retaliation. Cody let out a high pitched scream and flailed around, smacking both Dave and Jax in the meantime. They both made a more _**MANLY**_ scream as Dave attempted to control Cody, and eventually succeeded.

After a solid minute of silence where Cody stared at them both with a hellish fury, he flipped Dave off. "Go suck a dick, David." Dave made another fake thoughtful hum.

"Ok!" He grinned as he threw Cody into Jax's arms, who flopped onto the couch with Cody laying on top of him, both on their backs.

Jax grabbed the smaller's thighs, squeezing them with a soft, "Nice," and spread them apart for easier access.

"Hey!" Cody cried out, frustrated at both of his boyfriends. "Stop manhandling m-me~!" He was interrupted by a loud, long moan escaping from him as Dave pulled down his briefs and enveloped the tip of Cody's (for now) unhardened dick.

"Pink," Dave purred, nuzzling at Cody's dick as he squeaked, embarrassed. "Adorable." 

Cody panted, flustered. "It's really not." He let out a gasp when Dave licked at his slit, legs shaking. Jax kissed him, tracing his teeth with his tongue, and brushed a finger against Cody's hard nipples.

Jax smirked when he pinched them and Cody arched his back, biting his lip. "You're overwhelmed so easily, babe~ It's so fucking cute," he stated before sucking a hickey onto Cody's neck. At the same time, Dave sucked hard on his dick, and Cody moaned, wrapping his legs around his neck. "Hey, Dave."

Dave hummed curiously as a reply, and Cody spasmed, tears forming.

"Go get our baby ready," Jax ordered, throwing a packet of lube at him. "I want to fuck him." Cody moaned at the thought and grabbed at Jax's hair before spreading his legs wider. He shivered when Dave's tongue ran over his rim, instantly going boneless. Dave spread his cheeks and poured lube all over both his fingers and Cody's hole before pressing one into him. Cody whimpered, and Jax held his hand while Dave slowly began moving it, slowly opening him up. 

Soon after the first finger, Dave brushed against Cody's prostate, and he twitched. Dave grinned, pressed another finger into him, and simultaneously pressed both fingers against his prostate and sucked down hard, incurring a full-on keen from Cody as he trembled and tightened around the fingers. Jax spread his legs even more, thighs straining against his grip. Pushing in a third, Dave pumped his fingers quickly, heating Cody's prostate dead on every time. Eventually, it got to a point of teasing where Jax had to pull Cody off, running his hands across his skin until the smaller stopped shaking from overstimulation so much.

Dave rolled his eyes, annoyed, but threw the packet of lube at Jax, who poured what was left on his cock, pumping it a few times before pressing the tip to Cody's hole.

"Cody. I'm going to fuck you. Is that ok?" Jax asked, breathless, and Cody quickly nodded. Almost immediately after. Jax pushed in through the tight ring of muscle, and they both moaned. Putting his hands on Cody's waist, Jax pressed on deeper inside the smaller, moving slowly until he was completely sheathed. "That good?" 

"Yeah..." Cody mumbled out, turning his head to kiss Jax. "Please move." He nodded, slowly until only the tip was inside, and Cody whimpered at the emptiness, then gasped as he was pounded into. Jax grabbed Cody's hips, picking him up and slamming him down in time to his thrusts. When Jax finally, _finally_ , slid against Cody's sweet spot, he let out another keen, and Jax made it an important point to keep hitting it, again and again.

"Fuck yeah~" Dave muttered to himself on the other side of the couch, stroking his dick as he watched Cody get fucked. "Nothing better than watching a pretty boy get fucked by a handsome guy." Jax laughed at the other guy's comment. 

"I got something better," he stated, grabbing Cody's legs and forcing them up against his chest. " _Fucking_ a pretty boy~" Dave hummed, got up, and pressed his body against Cody, palming his dick.

"Hey, Cody. Cody. Codz. Pretty boy." Dave continued saying variations of his name until Cody finally looked up at him, green eyes hazy from all the attention. "Want me to fuck you too? I'd love to do it, but I won't if you don't want to." 

Cody panted, struggling to get anything other than moans and gasps out. "Ye-ah~! Please fuck me t-ooh~!" Dave grinned, grabbing a second lube packet and pouring generously. He doesn't bother with prepping, pressing his tip against Jax's when he's on the pulling out part of his thrust, and slammed into Cody in time to the other. Cody screamed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, legs twitching over Dave's shoulders, and he came instantly.

Dave and Jax stood still and waited for a solid minute, waiting for Cody to say something. Right before Jax would pull out, he sighed and hooked his arms around the back of Jax's neck. "Ples continu..." he slurred out, a line of drool running down his chin.

Dave moved Cody's legs to gently wrap around his hips to give the smaller less discomfort. Licking his lips, he began to grind into Cody, right on his prostate, and Cody moaned out weakly. Without prompting, Jax began to kiss his cheeks almost apologetically, running his hands down his sides before thrusting up against him. Turning Cody's head to be able to kiss him, Jax started a fast, harsh pace, and between that and Dave's ever-constant presence on his prostate, Cody melted, and he became a puddle of needy, overstimulated twink. 

Jax bit Cody's nape as he came, nails pressing into his skin. Cody giggled, delirious, and came again with him, cum splattering onto his stomach and Dave's.

"So..." Jax groaned out, breathless. "Fucking tight." He pulled out and began peppering more kisses on Cody, who sighed contently as Dave began to thrust slightly.

"Yeah man, who knows how I've lasted this long," Dave replied, both humour and tiredness in his voice. He pulled out, finishing with his hand onto Cody's body.

Speaking of Cody, he was nearly asleep, laying limp on top of Jax.

"Isn't he cute?" Dave cooed, pushing a hair aside.

"Yers till wron about preddy liddle liers, dav," Cody muttered out sleepily.

"He even says adorable nonesense when he's asleep!" Jax joked out, and Cody sleep-smacked him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never watched pretty little liars, and i don't intend to, so hardcore PLL fans, begone THOT


	4. After The End - Part One - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> Teen and Up Audiences  
> Gen  
> Tags - Family, Dysfunctional Family, Endings, Gods, Goddesses, Character Deaths, Original Character(s) Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Fantasy, Fantasy World  
> Warnings - Death, Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Kidnapping, Mentions of Murder,

After The End, there were flowers.

Everywhere they could grow, they were there, in every colour possible. The fields of flowers stretched for miles and covered Rozu and Gatari in petals and blasted their noses with a strong sweet perfume. Monogatari, despite the conditions and the fact that every five seconds he sneezed, was playing his harmonica almost obnoxiously happy, especially considering the circumstances.

"Do you think she's alive, Tari?" Rozu suddenly asked, voice soft and worried. Gatari gnawed on his harmonica before putting it into his pocket and sighed.

"Rozu," he stated pitifully and hopelessly. "We can only hope."

Rozu bit his lip, looking away for Gatari, expression hidden from the view of the other. Gatari took out his harmonica and continued to play.

***

An hour later, Rozu heard the flap of wings in the air, and the Goddess of Everything's Younger Brother and the Goddess of The Other Side's Husband flew down, joining the pair. Rozu and Flow hugged each other tightly, and Flow let the shorter wrap his wings around the God's body as he softly cried, while Monogatari and Snowbell awkwardly stood around.

"So..." Gatari drawled out, harmonica in hand. "Did you see anything while you were carrying pretty boy over?"

"You're calling your Mother's brother 'pretty boy'?" Gatari laughed mischievously.

"Calling Her my mother is like calling Fear yours." Snowbell huffed and ran his hand throw his shiny black hair, exasperated. 

"You have me there." Snowbell's face suddenly snapped toward Gatari, eyes both as blue and as cold as ice. "So, why do you want to see if Flower's dead?"

"Why do you want to see Fear?" Gatari yellow eyes met Snowbell's blue ones, and they stood-off, eyes cold. 

"She was so powerful. I don't think I could believe that she's dead unless I see the body," Snowbell finally admitted, then gestured at Monagatari to do the same.

"Flower created me, treated me like a child's toy, and then threw me away when she got bored. I think it would be nice to see that come back to bite her." Snowbell nodded thoughtfully.

"Y'know, that's what Clover said," he stated, and Gatari looked at him strangely. "It's a common thing that she tends to do." Suddenly, Rozu whistled at them to gain their attention

"Enough chit chat!" he called out, gesturing at them to follow him as he and Flow started to walk away, continuing in the same direction himself and Gatari had been going. "Let's go!" he yelled behind him, and Gatari started running to catch up, followed by Snowbell lifting up into the air and gliding behind the other three.

***

In the End, there was death. 

Lying next to each other, two beautiful Goddesses lay dead. 

Flower laid gracefully, as perfect and fair as to how she was when she lived. As Rozu looked down at her, he felt a burst of grief and shock. Only a day ago, she had been joking with him about how she would live forever, but she had been wrong. She was dead. Her necklace, which Flower had always told him was the holder of her very life, was broken, snapped right in the middle.

Right next to him, Snowbell was kneeling over Fear's body. Fear was beautiful in a feral and unhinged way, just as elegant as her sister despite the blood on her hands, the scars on her face. The sisters were polar opposites, where Flower had lithe grace, Fear was strength and rage. And yet, they were so similar. 

"They're both dead. From the way they've always acted, I think Fear tried to kill Flower and in the struggle, they managed to kill each other," Snowbell stated blankly, a sad tone to his voice. "Is it bad that I'm glad they're dead?" Rozu grimaced at Snowbell, Flower's limp hand in his.

"Flower was my best friend," he exclaimed, tears in his eye.

Snowbell sighed. "I know you didn't know her long in the full scope of things, but Flower was a person who did bad things unintentionally." He glanced at where Flow was being held by a tall, beautiful woman with long, raven black hair, running her painted hands softly through his hair as he sobbed into her chest. "See her? That's Camellias. She's basically Flow's mother, and she looked for him for _millions_ of years after Flower basically kidnapped him and abused him for who knows how long. She basically drove Fear insane using similar methods that scarred Flow, and I really don't want to get into everything about the way she treated Clover and her own 'kids'." His eyes went to where Gatari and Clover were tentatively talking a good ways away before his glance went down to their _ass_ e(s)ts.

Rozu stared at him in shock, Flower's hand sliding out of his grip, and his gaze turned to where Monogatari and Clover were in off in the distance. "You're only saying that about her and Clover and Tari because you want to have sex with both of them," he joked, but the look in his miscolored eyes showed how heartbroken he was about the woman that had been his best friend for the last half decade.

"Correction. I've had sex with Clover, so I only want to have sex with one of them. I can have all the sex I want with Clover," he stated without missing a beat, and Rozu gave him a half-hearted smile. Snowbell gently shouldered him and linked their wings together. "Cheer up! Aren't you getting married? Tell me all about your handsome groom! You are still part of the family after all!"

Rozu blushed and smiled more genuinely at the thought of his fiance. "Oh, his name's Nadim, he's a king, and he's just so wonderful..." he cooed, suddenly going off on a long tangent about Nadim and all the wonderful things about him, and despite the fact that Snowbell had no idea who Rozu or his fiance was, but he could tell why Flower adored them all.

***

In the End, families reunite. 

In every pleasure he had ever been subjected to, Flow was certain the greatest one of all was being loved. Of having soft, feathery wings wrapped around you, of being able to cry and have someone to hold and comfort you. 


	5. Seafoam and the Girl that It Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> General Audiences  
> F/F  
> Original Work  
> Tags - First Meetings, Mermaids, WLW, Meet-Cute, Painting, The Ocean, Fantasy, Valentine's Day Special

The ocean was beautiful that day, the waves a minty green and the sky the perfect shade of blue. The sun was high in the sky, the ocean shimmering in response, like two lovers meeting. It was the perfect day to paint.

Lune didn't like painting, but her dad insisted that it was too perfect of a day to waste it reading old tomes from the Goddess's Era. Still, she brought a book containing the original tales of the Goddess, for when she inevitably got bored.

She set up the canvas, mixed the right colours, and started painting the scene.

* * *

Around an hour later, the seafoam began to form. It was very pretty, so Lune paused her painting of the clouds to paint it instead. While squinting at the seafoam to get the right colour, something caught her. More like someone.

On a rock in the distance, a girl was lying, basking in the sun. From the distance, Lune could tell that she was around her own age, maybe a little younger, and the way she was facing the sea meant she couldn't see Lune. She had long, golden hair, strands of gold in the wind, and deep, tanned skin, looking ethereal in the distance. Though her top half was of an Aphrodite of a girl, where her legs should have been was instead a long, amber fin, and Lune realized that she was a mermaid, a very pretty one at that. 

Ditching the seafoam, she started mixing amber on her palette.

* * *

Lune had just finished the painting when she was surprised by a feminine voice shouting, "Hi!" Lune jumped back a few feet with a yelp, pulling out her knife. "Hey, hey, it's just me!" the voice said cheerfully, and when Lune looked down, the mermaid-girl was on the shore.

She was unfairly pretty, with full, smiling lips and blue eyes the colour of the day's perfect sky.

"Oh, uh, hi," Lune replied nervously. Her common sense kicked and reminded her that she didn't know this girl's deal. "Who are you?" The girl smiled cheerfully.

"I was about to ask the same thing! I'm Taura! And you?" 

"Lune. L-U-N-E. Not the bird." Taura laughed good-heartedly, a dimple on her left cheek making itself clear.

"Nice to meet you Lune!" She held out her hand in a handshake, and Lune took it, her heart an uneven staccato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you manage to find that special someone, and have a lovely;) day


	6. The Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Mature  
> M/M  
> Original Work  
> Tags- Homoeroticism, poem, Kings, cheating, singing, sex, lots of similes and metaphors

I once saw a Songbird,

So sweet and unsure.

His voice was a song, delicate and pure.

And his eyes were a blue, 

Mellow and melancholy,

Like the angels took the sky

And put it into those sweet doe eyes.

He has no idea,

The looks they all give.

The things they want to do.

The things _I_ want to do to him.

This Songbird's no man, though he is of that age,

Because men know that there are things they don't have.

Things they shouldn't have.

Things they can't have.

But boys do not know this

They flitter about.

They sing oh-so sweetly,

They dare to shout.

And this Songbird

So pure and so sweet,

He dares to approach the King.

He dares to approach _Me_.

So once it is dusk

And there is no one around,

I trap him in a cage

Made of my arms and the alley wall.

And into the Songbird's ear,

I whisper,

"Do you want to know what a King tastes like?"

And he whimpers and sings,

"Oh sire, I do not know!"

But the yearning between his legs tells a different story.

And the parting of his lips against mine sings a different song.

I scoop him in my arms,

And take him to my home,

Where usually,

I'd have to sleep cold and alone.

But right before I get a taste of his skin,

Pale as snow, soft and bruisable,

He starts to sing.

"Oh sire! Please, I don't understand,

Why me? You have the whole world at your command!"

I laugh at the foolishness of his question.

"Why?

Why? As you know and see,

I am King!

What I want, I will have.

I own everything.

What do you think I want?"

And finally knowing the answer,

The Songbird whispers, "Me."

And without further ado,

I take him.

My Songbird is tight and tense like a string

and I play him,

Make him sing,

So sweetly like a violin.

And though his mind says No,

His body says Yes.

His hands say _Yes_.

His mouth sings, _"Y_ _es!"_

And soon enough,

Just as I predicted,

His mind, so muddled by song and fire,

Screamed _Yes_ as his senses were set aflame by his own desire.

My Songbird wraps his legs around me

Like an anchor thrown into the sea,

He drowns.

And once I'm done,

He begs for more.

He begs for me to defile his every shore.

And what I find,

Is what the Wife doesn't know

The Wife doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha made an homoerotic poem  
> its absolute crap and came to me in my dreams


	7. Shoosh-Pap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> General Audiences  
> M/F  
> Homestuck  
> Tags- Trans man, non-binary person, Transfeminine non-binary, jealously, pale romance, mentions of black romance, mentions of red romance, quadrants, mention of Frankenstein,

It starts back when he doesn't know that he's a he and is trying to forcefully fit himself into a box of femininity that he will never be able to fill, and you don't know just how much you want to be that femininity. The two of you are watching some stupid movie, about a scientist names Franke Nstein and his monster. The science is outrageous and impossible, and the special effects are just as bad, but he finds it funny, and you value his opinions far more than your own. As time passes, you slowly inch closer and closer to him, and the movie becomes background noise, your voices filling the room. You hate his matesprit, not because you want that quadrant, but because that guy's bad for him, and he deserves better. 

You tell him this, and he giggles. "Cognit!" he whines out, pretending to be upset as he lays his head on your shoulder, hiding the blush on his face in the crook of your neck. "He's sweet and brave and I like him! You're so overprotective!" 

"He gives you bruises!" you cry out desperately, running your hands through his soft, curly hair. He tries to stop the laughter that springs out of his mouth like little bells, so beautiful that it makes you blush too.

"They're called _hickeys_ , Cogs! If you want, I'll tell Zefy to stop!" He doesn't get how lovely he is, and how nobody deserves him, not even you, but that handsome cerulean of his especially doesn't. "I think you just got a hatecrush on him!"

This flusters you even more, just when it comes from him. "I don't! Cali, you, you just-"

"Deserve better? You're sweet too, but I'm not breaking up with just because you hate him. I love you, and I love Zef, and I can love both of you at the same time!" Your heart is goo. His face is kissable. He loves you, and you love him back so badly.

"But-" you say stupidly because, despite all he's said, his matesprit doesn't deserve this angel.

He shuts you up immediately by his hand on your cheek and "shoosh..." whispered breathlessly in the crook of your neck. And because you are a weak troll, you relax into him, and he relaxes into you until you have no idea where the fuck-up yellow-blood begins and the angelic lime-blood ends. Where psionics and scars are any different than fins and soft skin. You pour your fears and flaws into him, and he murmurs his secrets and worries in return. You forget about the matesprit of his that you hate, and he forgets about your desperate attempts to get that pretty jade into your red quadrant. You bond beyond mortal means over your mutual confusion on who you are.

You will never deserve him, but you need Calali. And it might be you being stupidly hopeful, but maybe he needs you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cognit is a transfeminine non-binary, and Calali is a trans man, but at this point, neither of them know this.


	8. After The End - Part Two - Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> Teen and Up Audiences  
> Gen  
> Original Work  
> Tags- Gods, Pregnancy, Responsibility, Grief/Mourning, Running Away, Male Friendship, Survivors Guilt, Betting  
> Warnings- Mentions of Death, Mentions of Abuse, (Positive) Mentions of Pregnancy, (Positive) Mentions of FTM being Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozu is a trans man. I am not trans, so if I did anything wrong, please inform me.

Flow insisted that they have the funeral right where Flower and Fear died. Right there, right now, in the place where the purple flowers grew thickest and the two most powerful beings in the universe had torn each other's souls out. There was an unease, like a heavy smog, lurking around the Gods. Flow had left halfway through the ceremony, straight after Rozu had finished talking about Flower.

***

"Hey," Rozu called out, stepping across the stream to the small isle where Flow was sitting, just staring at the water with a dull look on his face.

"Hi," Flow responded with a breathy whisper. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for a while. Rozu sat next to him and placed a slender hand on his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and Flow sighed.

"It's not that Fearn's dead. She was always going to die. We both knew it. But..." and Flow brings his hands to his face, wiping away the tears that are starting to fall. "Flower was supposed to be eternal! Fearn was supposed to last longer than I did, and now..." he sniffled, tears now running like the river beneath them, "I'm the only one left. How could I survive and they didn't?"

Rozu breathed in and exhaled, expelling grey smoke from the corners of his mouth, and his wings, shining gold in the evening light, wrapped around Flow. "The problem about that question... there might just not be an answer. Flower, she was my friend, but she was reckless. She didn't care what others thought, and she always assumed that her way was the best way, even if it was stupid or outright dangerous. She was terrible and wonderful and confusing, all at the same time. She didn't do answers."

Flow giggled, a sad, rough sound. "Y'know, me and Flower once made bet that if she outlived me, she got to have my island. I knew she just wanted it for the sake of having it, but being there hurt so much, I just decided that she could have it when I died. And when you make a bet, you both pitch in something, and Flower told me if, by some miracle, I outlived her, I could have the City of Flora." Rozu stared at him in shock, suddenly realizing what Flow was saying. "And now she's dead. And I legally own an entire city filled with living, breathing people that I have no idea how to take care of."

Rozu put a hand on his shoulder, trying and failing to figure out what to say. "Nobody could have guessed that Flower was going to die. And you are her brother. You are just as capable as her."

Flow clearly didn't believe that, but he smiled at Rozu's encouragement. "I'm giving it to Camellias, and I'm leaving this universe."

"You're leaving? But Snowbell said that Camellias finally managed to find her just now! And this is your home!" Rozu exclaimed, looking sorely confused. "Have you thought about this? It's a big decision, Flow! You can't just decide something like this on a whim!" he protested, but Flow only laughed and got up, taking off his shoes. "Flowadee! I know you are grieving, but you have responsibilities!"

Pulling his pants up to his thighs, Flow walked into the stream, running a hand through the water. He was biting his lip with nervousness. "I'm not supposed to have responsibilities. I can't even deal with having a niece, much less thousands of people."

"Wait. A niece?" Rozu exclaimed, briefly glancing down at his own stomach before looking back at Flow. "You could tell?" 

"Rozu, you can't hide things like these from the Patron of Childhood. You don't 'look' pregnant yet, though," Flow stated reassuringly, motioning to Rozu to join him in the water.

"No!" Rozu laughed, exasperated. "How do you even know it's a girl? Could be a boy for all you know!" Flow grinned and shook his head with certainty.

"It is a boy, trust me! Call it brotherly intuition! Speaking of brotherly intuition, is that handsome king guy you've been talking about constantly the father?" And with that question, Rozu blushed, face utterly pink, and covered his face with his hands. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm right!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Rozu yelled, exasperated. "Stop! You're distracting me. I'm _not_ going to stop trying to talk you out of leaving just because you guessed my biggest secret!" Flow moaned, trying to sound annoyed but failing.

"You don't get it, Rozu. I have _nothing_ here! Nobody needs me, and if they did, there are people who are much better than me!" Flow stated sadly. "And this world..." Tears start pouring down his eyes again. "It hurts me so much, Rozu, just staying here! You _don't_ know what she did to me, and you'll never know! I can't walk into _her_ city and act like a leader! I'm _not_ a leader. I'm just the local slut!"

"Don't talk about yourself that way," Rozu ordered, but Flow only huffed, seemingly amused.

"I'm glad you think of me so highly, but it's the truth. Camellias is much better equipped to deal with the responsibilities than I am, and if I give it to her, I have at least a 20-year head start on her."

Rozu raised a honey-gold brow. "You looked for each other for so long, and now you're running away from her? This is irrational!" he protested. Flow jumped out of the stream.

"Maybe," Flow simply answered, lifting one leg and shaking the water off of it, before doing the other. "She'll be angry, but she'll understand." Flow's pants, formerly dress pants from the funeral, shifted themselves into tight-fitting jorts, his suit into a loose t-shirt, and he put his hazelnut into a ponytail.

Rozu sighed. "I can't convince you otherwise, can't I?" Flow shook his head, sure of himself. "Will you ever come back?"

"No," Flow stated, a note of finality to his tone. Rozu, smiling sadly, nodded and stepped up to him. 

"Can I at least hug you goodbye, Flowadee?" he asked tenderly, tears pouring out of his bi-coloured eyes. Flow nodded before he was even finished and leaned down to Rozu's level. Closing the gap, Rozu hugged Flow tightly, golden wings wrapping around them both. After a moment of uncertainty, Flow hugged him back, both of them crying. After a solid minute, Flow pulled away.

"Rozurath. You were my first friend and the best friend I have ever had. You're the closest thing that I will ever have to a brother." Uncontrollably smiling, Flow wiped a tear from Rozu's face. "I love you so much. I'm so glad that you have a beautiful life ahead of you, with a beautiful daughter and husband, because you deserve everything." He hugged Rozu again, this time even tighter. "I want you to have my power. Where I'm planning to go, I don't need or want it."

Stepping away, Flow extended his hand, palm upward, and gradually, a glowing ball of what looked to be water. If Rozu stared hard enough, he could get a glimpse of what seemed to be a much younger Flow.

"But, your-" Rozu started to protest, but Flow beat him to it.

"My soul? I learned from Flower. I kept it separate from my power. That's why I was certain that I'd die way before Flower, among other things. You might get some memories from when I didn't do that, but you should be fine otherwise."

"What about _you_? How will you be?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"I'll be mortal. But I'll be fine," Flow stated and hugged Rozu again before throwing the glowing ball at him. With the help of quick reflexes, Rozu easily caught it, but he could only feel relief for a moment before he was hit with a river of memories, fast and powerful. Pain and wonder and sadness and joy, all at once. Magic flowed through every inch of his body more wonderful and powerful than any force he had ever seen. It knocked the breath right out of Rozu, and once it was over, Flow was by his side, holding him up. "It's a lot, isn't it?" he joked.

"Yes," Rozu stated breathlessly. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to pack up my essentials, tell Camellias, and then leave. I have enough power left to make an entrance to a Universe far away from this one," Flow stated simply, and Rozu nodded. Flow turned to leave, but realizing something, he faced Rozu once again. "Could you set up a rift to my room in the City of Flora?"

Rozu nodded, and walking side by side, the two men left the isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hard writing a friendship between two gay boys without making them seem to be in love with each other. it's hard and nobody understands


	9. The Gopnik Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> Mature  
> M/F  
> Original Work  
> Tags- Dead Dove Do Not Eat, Abusive Relationships, Mentions of Sex, First Time, Depression, Mentions of Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Reference to Schrödinger's Cat, Unrequited Crush, Stupidity, Abusive Friendship  
> Warnings- Abusive Relationship, Mentions of Suicide, Mental Health Issues

The Cat introduced the Girl to the Gopnik Man for reasons that are now lost to time.

They hit it off immediately, and through shared interests the Girl hadn't even known she had, they bond.

The Gopnik Man bares his heart in his sleeve, and the Girl wears a mask on anonymity.

* * *

The Gopnik Man has many friends.

* * *

The Girl snuck off every night, sometimes to fish the sea of Fandom, but mostly to see the Gopnik Man. Together, they planned, and though they never saw each other's faces, or even touched, they made love, twisted, kink-filled love, but a platonic sort of love all the same, just from their words. 

The Gopnik Man introduced the Girl to her first glimpse of the adult world.

* * *

The Girl and the Gopnik Man are friends.

* * *

The Gopnik Man and the Girl talked about their days, what they wanted to do together, and their desires. The Gopnik Man wanted the Girl to fuck him. He asked jokingly, but not really, if she could do that. The Girl wants to make him happy, but she can't.

* * *

The Gopnik Man asks in despair why all his friends leave him. The Girl states that he will always have her.

* * *

The Gopnik Man wanted to do things that the Girl was uncomfortable with. She didn't tell him, because she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing some of her own happiness.

* * *

The Gopnik Man gets a woman. The Girl is so happy for him. After all, despite all she's done for him, they are _just_ friends.

* * *

The Gopnik Man broke up with his woman. The Girl tried to comfort him as the darkness began to wrap around them. She told him that he would find love one day. Neither of them quite believes it.

* * *

The Gopnik Man holes himself up into a room. Every day, the Girl checks on him and asks how his day has been.

His day is always fine.

* * *

The Gopnik Man complained. He complained about his family and got angry about every little thing and blamed his anger on all the screws in his head that are loose. He told the Girl that he is bipolar and depressed, and the Girl knew what that meant, but it wasn't everybody else's fault.

* * *

The darkness inside of the Gopnik Man is swallowing him whole, and it is swallowing the Girl too.

* * *

The Cat confronted the Gopnik Man. She told him that talking to him is like walking through a minefield, and when the Gopnik Man turned to the Girl for defence, she couldn't state that the Cat was wrong.

* * *

The Gopnik Man becomes cold towards the Girl, and for a moment, the Girl hates the Gopnik Man. She pours out her sizzling hot anger onto him in an attempt to teach him the pain she constantly feels, but by the time it hits him, it's only cold, sad tears. The Gopnik Man laughs.

The Girl stops visiting his cold, sad room.

* * *

When the Girl came back, they ignore everything she said. She cleaned up the mess she made in his room. They made flat, empty jokes, trying to fill up the holes in their hearts.

* * *

The Girl comes back because she thought the Gopnik Man was dead. 

The Gopnik Man wants to die.

The Girl wants to die.

* * *

The Gopnik Man and the Girl tried to rekindle what they had before. They start again and again but never reach the end. The Girl visited the Cat and her Soldier, and they had a much better time than the Girl had with the Gopnik Man.

* * *

The Girl has a terrible thought. She doesn't want to believe what she suspects has any merit, but eventually, she goes to an infinite library and types:

_Is my friendship abusive?_

And the answer she gets makes her cry.

* * *

The Girl and the Gopnik Man saw each other less and less. She tried to forget him, but she worried. He's mentally ill. He's a danger to himself all alone. The Girl had a responsibility to the Gopnik Man.

* * *

She puts on a different mask and checks on him, not every day, but enough to make sure he's alive. She tries to hang out with him casually like she did before, but now she is just sad and uncomfortable.

* * *

They acted mindless together because that was the only way she could stand to be around him.

* * *

She goes into the room. She asks how the Gopnik Man is. He is not good. She hugs him, comforts him. The Gopnik Man tells her how he got mad at the few friends he has left, and yelled at them.

He wallows in his self-loathing and tells the Girl that he can never keep a friend. The Girl insists that she's not going any time soon.

"Don't abandon me," he says.

"I won't," she says.

* * *

And then the Girl didn't visit him for two weeks.

* * *

When she comes back, it's to yell at him for being creepy to the Cat.

* * *

She was so angry and sad. The Gopnik Man made her so angry and sad. The Gopnik Man insisted that he had already fixed it and deflected the blame again. The Girl poured out her anger onto him again, but this time, she didn't let it get cold.

* * *

* * *

The Girl locks the door for the last time. She will not visit him again, but she will want to. She will wonder if the Gopnik Man is alive and ok, and how he is surviving. She will sometimes miss him, and visit other men to do what they did together at the beginning, but it won't feel the same.

* * *

A year later, in the middle of the night, she went to visit the Cat.

"Do you remember the Gopnik Man?" she asked sadly, and the Cat hummed.

"Yes. I have the key to his room."

"Do you visit him much?" 

"Not much anymore. Honestly, for a while, I thought he offed himself. Why?"

"I just had a feeling. Something's wrong. But then, somethings always wrong with the Gopnik Man." The Girl sighed. "I want to check on him to see that he's ok, but I don't want him to think that I'm going to be his emotional support. And he might get mad. The last time I saw him, I yelled at him." The Cat placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting the Girl. "He's just such a sad person. Whatever happiness in him that made us friends is now just a pit of inky sadness and pain and anger. He makes me so sad. 

Is it bad that I want to forget him? He was always so scared that I'd do that. And I told him that I wouldn't."

The Cat shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't make promises that you can't keep." 

The Girl nodded. 

* * *

The door remains close. The Girl finds it morbidly funny how much Gopnik reminds her of Schrödinger's cat. You never know whether he's dead or alive until you open the box.

Unfortunately, The Girl will never open the box.


	10. Extraterrestrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Explicit  
> M/M  
> Original Work  
> Tags- Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alien Biology, Roadtrip(Mentioned), Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Love Confessions, Boys In Love, Hijinks and Shenanigans, Sex, Overstimulation, Spaceships,  
> Warnings- Mentions of Child Abuse

Chris couldn't stop laughing. He didn't even know what was so funny, but Zamma had started laughing, and with Zamma being so beautiful and extraterrestrial, Chris couldn't help but follow suit. 

They had just stolen a ship from a crazy cyborg-woman that worked for the space police, and they should be scared, shocked at the fact that they had survived at all, maybe a little ashamed that they had stolen something, but instead, they were laughing, and Chris had never seen the alien so elated. His cheeks were blushed teal and slightly wet from all the laughter. Joy was a good look for him.

Zamma finally managed to stop, and after a moment of panting, gulping in breath after breath, he launched himself into a somehow-tireless tirade. "Ohmygod. We just did that. You and me. You shot her and she tried to cut off your head but you..." After that, he got way too fast for Chris to understand him. 

Another thing that Zamma had never done before: be excited about something. Even when talking about science, which Chris got the feeling that Zamma actually enjoyed, he never seemed happy talking about it. He rarely smiled, but now, he was grinning. There was a sparkle in his eye that Chris had never seen before, and at that moment, it hit him.

Chris was in love with Zamma. He was hopelessly head over heels for the alien, with his beautiful blue eyes and his smile. With the sound of his laughter, with his intelligence. With how even though Zamma had been born into a bad situation, he didn't let it stop him from becoming a good person, and how he wanted to fix the things he had been forced to do, even when it wasn't his fault. 

How long had that been a thing? Had Chris been in love with him from the moment they had met? When they had first met, it was strapped to Zamma's examination table and fearful that his organs would be stolen by an alien, so probably not. Had he fallen for him just now? Zamma had never shown himself to be so brave, so kind, so wonderful before this moment. Or, was it been gradual, as they spent more and more time together and Chris had only just realized it? Come to think of it, Zamma was always brave, and kind, and wonderful, and a million other things. Chris just hadn't seen it. 

Everyone else had seen it. Chris remembered when Cassie, his own sister, had confronted him about Zamma, about how Chris looked at him. Chris had dismissed it as her being mistrustful of the alien, but now, he realized that she had a point. Lucia, who he had known since diapers, had straight-up assumed that they were a couple with how affectionate he was to Zamma. The only people who didn't know how Chris felt was Chris himself... and Zamma. 

If there was one thing about Zamma that Chris both hated and adored, it was how blunt he could be. The alien didn't believe in putting things in a more delicate way, he said facts. He never danced around a topic. He never pretended that something was better or safer than it was. When Zamma had first asked Chris for his help, he had stated it in such a way that Chris thought that Zamma didn't actually want help and was trying to scare Chris away. 

But Zamma had never asked about Chris's feelings towards him. He must not realize how much Chris loved him. There's no way Zamma felt the same way anyway. Zamma was smart, and beautiful, and funny. Chris was a dumbass who fell in love with everyone who was nice to him and never got a date. The alien was so far out of his league that he was on an entirely different planet.

Chris was so lost in thought that he barely registered that Zamma had stopped ranting about the fight with the space-police cyborg and had started muttering about the ship itself. "For an IPA ship, this is, what do you humans call it?" he asked, feigning a confused tone. but the little smirk on his face made it clear that Zamma knew exactly what he was talking about. "A piece of 'shit'. How the hell can Cybo-woman drive this? I am going to have to work on this _so_ much," he whined, "if I'm ever going to live in this 'shithole'." 

Chris was about to correct Zamma, tell him that it was if _they're_ ever going to live in this wacky spaceship, but then he remembered their deal. 

When Chris had agreed to take Zamma across the country in search of a way to get off of Planet Earth, he had made the alien promise that the moment that they were done, he would take Chris home and never bother him again. It was before Chris had seen the good parts in Zamma, past the facade of arrogance and aloofness and the walls that Zamma had been building all his life. Now, he could see.

Another thing Chris had learned about Zamma, he hated being and loved proving others wrong. He didn't like admitting that he was wrong, and he found it hilarious, if stupid, for other people to do the same. His logic was that if what you think couldn't be proven as correct without a shadow of a doubt, don't say it. It's better for people to think you are a fool than to open your mouth and prove them right. 

Chris was wrong. He could see that Zamma was nothing like how he presented himself. He was strong and intelligent, and Chris wanted to spend every day of his life with Zamma, kiss him until they were both breathless, touch him, and maybe help him. Chris understood that Zamma was not a damsel in distress, he had never been one, and he didn't want someone to save him. He was smart and capable, and absolutely wonderful. Chris just wanted to find how Zamma had been hurt, where he had been broken, and help him fix it. He wanted to help Zamma learn how to be vulnerable, how to show the weaker parts of him that he loathed to others. To Chris

With how Zamma had lived all his life, with that horrible Master of his, he needed it. 

"Chris. Chris!" Zamma yelled, once again snapping Chris out of his interior monologue. He was standing in front of a giant keyboard-like contraption with an equally large screen. On the screen was a map of Tenessee, Chris's home state. "What are the coordinates to your house?" 

Chris swallowed nervously, feeling uncomfortable with how Zamma was staring at him, relentlessly and analytically. Or maybe he was staring at how his Adam's apple bobbed. Zamma had a weird thing with human anatomy, especially when it didn't line up with his own. 

"I... uh, changed my mind," he finally spit out, and Zamma's expression changed into one of confusion. 

"You changed your mind? About going home?" he asked, and Chris must be imagining it, but he sounded almost hopeful. 

"Yeah, I know that you have this thing about people being wrong-" he started, but Zamma interrupted him with an importunate cry of,

"No I don't!" 

"You sort of do. _Anyway_ , I was wrong about you. When I first met you, I thought you were a horrible and mean person, but you proved me wrong. You're so brilliant and quick-witted and kind and god, Zamma, how could I not want to spend all my time with you?" Chris grabbed Zamma's hands and held them up to his chest. Smiling slightly, Zamma's eyes were wet, and his bottom lip was quivering.

In a small, surprisingly pitiful voice, he said to Chris, "Please don't joke about that. It isn't funny to make fun of my feelings." Chris stared at him, shocked, and Zamma pulled his hands away to wipe the tear now sliding down his beautiful face.

Chris panicked and wrapped his arms around Zamma, softly rubbing at his back. Zamma instinctively leaned into his touch, shuddering at the feeling. "Hey. Hey, Zamma," Chris repeated, equally soft, nuzzling his forehead. "I wasn't joking. I'd never joke about that. I love you."

Zamma shook his head, hiding his wet, teal-coloured face. "No you don't. You can't, nobody could love me," he muttered, body shaking under Chris's grasp.

"No. That's not true at all." He insisted. "That's _him_ talking. He lied and hurt you, Zamma, to further his agenda. Nothing he ever said about you is true. You're going to stop him, and you're so wonderful and smart, no wonder I fell in love with you. And when you stop him, everyone will realize that as well." Zamma blinked at Chris harshly, trying to stop the tears. Chris smiled and cupped Zamma's cheek, wiping the tears away. "Can I?" he asked as he bent down, lips ghosting his cheek. Zamma nodded eagerly, hands grasping at Chris's chest nervously. 

Chris smiled, and oh so gently, kissed his left cheek, and then his right. Zamma sighed, smiling and blushing slighting. "That was nice," he whispered, and Chris, once again, couldn't help but smile as well. "Please kiss me," Zamma asked weakly, face a strong teal, and Chris nodded eagerly. 

He leaned down, and Zamma stretched up, and it was a little uncomfortable with the height difference, but it was wonderful when Chris kissed Zamma. The alien's lips were so soft and warm, and his arms, wrapping around Chris's neck, were, strangely enough, equally nice. After a moment, Chris gathered the confidence to slide his arms from Zamma's back to his hips, and Zamma smiled slightly against his lips. He grabbed Chris's shoulders, and holding tightly, suddenly vaulted himself into his arms, legs wrapping around his hips. 

Chris let out a gasp and nearly tumbled backwards, but eventually, he recovered and went right back to kissing Zamma. The new angle made it much easier to kiss the alien breathless, and eventually, Chris managed to stumble his way to pinning Zamma against a wall, hands on his ass. Zamma's tail wrapped tightly around his left leg, the hand-limb grabbing at his thigh, and his normal hand pulled at Chris's hair.

After a solid two minutes, Chris had to pull away, if only to breathe, and Zamma chased him, kissing his cheek. 

Perfectly breathless, he stated, "We shouldn't do this." 

"Why?" Chris asked, equally breathless.

"You still need to go home. I can't take you with me. It's not safe," Zamma listed, and Chris laughed. Zamma stared at him, slightly shocked.

"If I were going somewhere dangerous, would you want to come along?" Chris questioned him, and Zamma scoffed.

"Yeah, but-" he started, but Chris interrupted him. 

"No buts. I will go anywhere you go," he exclaimed, kissing Zamma's neck and squeezing him slightly. Zamma, against his will, smiled and hugged him back. "Besides, you can't cook, and I'm not letting you spend months eating nothing but space junk and raw meat. You need me, baby." Zamma giggled, and then laughed, as Chris kissed his neck repeatedly, a hand in Chris's hair.

"Ok, ok! You can come! Just please, stop that!" Zamma cried out, but he was grinning, and Chris smiled right back. He eventually stopped kissing Zamma's neck, and instead, he kissed him on the lips again. Zamma hummed, happy, and kissed him back, opening his mouth when Chris pressed his tongue against it. 

Chris traced his tongue over Zamma's teeth, nearly cutting it on the alien's sharp canines, and he moaned, squeezing Zamma's thighs as he ground their crotches together. Zamma moaned, nails digging into Chris's back, and he threw his head back, ecstasy etched into his round face. His legs, wrapped around the human's hips, tightened, forcing them even closer.

Zamma panted, breathless, and grinned. "Please." Chris smiled back and spun around, stumbling his way towards a table tucked into a corner. Dizzily, he placed Zamma onto it, and spreading his legs apart more, continued to grind against the alien. "I need you," he begged, breath hitching as Chris bit the area of his neck where his Adams Apple would be, if he had one. "Take this off," he ordered, yanking at Chris's shirt. 

Chris chuckled at Zamma's eagerness, kissing the skin under his ear, but he yanked off his shirt, equally eager. 

Zamma grinned, teeth glinting in the harsh blue light of the ship, and bit his lip appreciatively. Removing a hand from Chris's back, he ran a finger down his muscles. His tail finally separated itself from Chris's leg and moved towards his own back, pressing a button on the control panel there. Suddenly, Zamma was naked, and Chris gasped reverently, running his hands down the alien's smooth, nicely-proportioned body.

Zamma blushed and scoffed as Chris groaped his body, licked his gray skin and traced the panel inserted into the center of is back. He stared at the dull teal stripes running down his upper arms, chest, and thighs, sometimes flickering and glowing when Chis touched Zamma in certain ways. 

Zamma moved to get off of the table, but Chris stopped him, placing his hands on the alien's hips. His eyes widened when the human got down on his knees and spread Zamma's legs apart. He looked away in embarrassment when Chris kissed the inside of his thighs, biting the soft, easily-bruisable skin gently before pressing another kiss to his navel, right above the plush lips of his entrance. After hooking both of Zamma's legs over his shoulders, Chris spread those fat lips apart, exposing delicate, pliant teal flesh. It smelled strangely sweet, like perfume. 

Chris vaguely remembered a time Zamma had gotten exaggeratedly embarrassed because a girl wearing a lot of perfume had brushed her shoulder with his. He wondered if this was why. He wondered if it tasted just as delicious as it smelled.

Chris traced the soft tissue with his tongue, and being a scientist, he could say for certain that it tasted even better, especially when paired with the delicacy that was the moan Zamma made when he did it. His hands slipped down to grab Chris's hair and make him touch him more, which Chris did eagerly. In the area right above his entrance, there was a little slit, around the size of a bean, and when Chris rolled his tongue over it,

Zamma just shied of screamed, thighs tightening around the human's shoulders, and the slit opened slightly more, revealing the tip of a tiny, bright teal bulge. Chris licked it, eagerly encouraging it to slip into his mouth, which it did, and Zamma let out a weak gasp, legs twitching and tail thrashing as Chris sucked him eagerly. 

Pressing a finger to Zamma's soaking wet entrance, he wiggled it around, cock hard at how the alien's walls clenched around it, and how the alien's back arched when he did it. It was _so_ tight. Chris wondered how it would feel around his dick. Very quickly, he pressed another, moving the fingers in a scissoring motion and slowly opening Zamma up. Eventually, he loosened up, just enough that Chris could put a third, rubbing it against a spot that made Zamma's eyes roll to the back of his head. Chris had wondered if they would have needed lube for sex, but with how much slick coats Zamma's tight hole, it would be impossibly easy for Chris to push his dick inside.

"Stop teasing!" Zamma exclaimed weakly, yanking Chris away from in between his legs. "Just... put your human dick in." 

"Maybe I should-" Chris protested, but Zamma placed the tail-hand onto the human's mouth. 

"Prepare me more? I'm about as 'prepared' as possible! If you don't fuck me _right now_ , I am going to pin you to the floor and ride you, I am so DESPERATE, DAGGIT!" Zamma growled out, getting more and more vexatious with every word, and he yanked Chris up with a surprising amount of strength, especially with his small stature, and grinded their crotches together. Chris gasped and placed his hands on his hips in shock. The moment Chris put his hands on Zamma, the alien was kissing him again, biting his lip swollen and pulling down Chris's shorts and pants just down enough that his cock slipped out. 

Holding Chris's long, hard member, Zamma bit his lip eagerly as he squeezed it, thumbing the slit in the top. He smirked when Chris moaned softly. "Fine, fine, fine, fine! I'll do it!" Chris chuckled, and he gently caressed Zamma's cheek, who scoffed at his gentleness.

"It's not like you don't want to do it too! If you didn't..." Zamma stated, pressing the tip of Chris's cock to his entrance. "You wouldn't be reacting like that," he finished, referring to the gasp the human made when their genitals touched.

"Yeah," Chris stated breathlessly, rubbing his thumbs in circles into Zamma's hips. "You're very right." He pressed his hips forwards, and the head of his cock slipped in. Instinctively, Zamma squeezed around him, and for a split second, Chris saw star. "You're _so_ fucking tight!" he groaned, already about to burst, and in one smooth motion, pressed the rest of his length inside of the alien. 

Chris could see how much Zamma's entrance stretched to accommodate his dick. It was almost orgasmic to look at how his lower lips wrapped obscenely around his cock. Despite their size difference, his cock fitted perfectly inside Zamma, like it was always meant to be there. It felt like a warm, tight vice around, wet and right and perfect, and from the way Zamma's perfect saphire-colored eyes rolled back into his head, he probably felt similarly. 

Chris started moving his hips forward, just shallow thrusts, but it affected Zamma profoundly, making him whine and moan, heels digging into the small of Chris's back. Zamma ran his nail down his back, leaving angry red marks that would stay for days, maybe weeks, but Chris didn't give a shit. All he really cared about the beautiful alien beneath him and how he made such beautiful noises and rolled his hips so desperately when Chris fucked him. Zamma squeezed around his length so tightly that Chris was almost certain that sex with somebody else would never compare. Zamma pulled Chris down again to kiss him again, fierce and passionate and all the alien could do to stop himself from descending into mindless cries of pleasure.

Chris felt happy, making Zamma feel good. It made him feel good, rearranging his guts with thrust after thrust. It made him feel almost powerful, how profoundly he could affect someone as wonderful and strong as Zamma. How someone like that could love him. 

Zamma kissed his cheek oh so sweetly, and then his neck. His sharp teeth dug into soft, delicate flesh, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to feel it. "M'close," he muttered, so quietly that Chris almost missed it. 

"Yeah, baby, go ahead, go right ahead," he whispered into Zamma's ear, nuzzling the skin right below it. The alien whimpered softly, and he grabbed one of Chris's hands and squeezed it firmly. Somehow, by some impossibility, Zamma tightened around him even more, and Chris gasped. His alien tensed up, taut as a string, then melted like putty in his hands.

Zamma's hole pulsed hotly around his length, overwhelmed, and Chris, with much effort, finally pulled out. "Sorry," Zamma mumbled, tired and limp in Chris's arms. He scooped Zamma up and off of the table and into his arms, and then he turned around and went to lie down on tiny couch tucked in the opposite corner of the room they were in. Zamma relaxed and nuzzled at his chest, fingers tracing his muscles. Chris's dick remained hard against his stomach. "You didn't cum," Zamma stated.

"It's fine, beautiful. All I want to do is make you feel good," Chris said reassuringly, but Zamma frowned and placed his hand on his dick, thumb pressing against the tip. "It's fine. You don't have to do this," Chris protested, but he quickly shut up when Zamma's soft lips were pressed against his own. The alien tugged his dick monotonously, never speeding up or slowing down, far more focused in kissing Chris breathless.

When they finally separated, his lips were blue and kiss-swollen, and his eyes were sugar-sweet. Chris was so focused on how beautiful Zamma was, that he barely noticed that he had came all over the alien's thighs and legs. Zamma laughed and kissed him again. "You're messy."

"I love you," Chris stated.

"I love you too," Zamma replied, eyes and face smiling, and once again, just because Zamma was laughing, Chris was laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IPA stands for Inter-Planetary Alliance. It's similar to NATO I guess.


	11. Why You Shouldn't Grind Up Againt Random People In Among Us: An Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Explicit  
> M/M  
> Among Us  
> Tags- Among Us, rule34, Dry-Humping, Human Crewmates, Alien Imposters, Blue Balls, Trap, Stupidity, Murder, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Betrayal, Humor  
> Warning- Major Character Death

Yellow tried to poke Blue in the back of the helmet, giggling quietly as her hand passed through their head. Blue shivered, only subconsciously aware of her ghostly presence in Security. Noticing his slight trembling, Black, standing next to him, slid an arm over Blue's back, a calming presence. Even though the pair's affection for each other was obvious, they still stayed an armlength away as they camped security. In the corners of their eyes, they watched Green, who was also at Security.

In the last round, Orange had nearly managed a victory as an imposter by stack killing, slicing Pink's neck open as Pink, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White watched security, so focused on the screens they never watched their own backs, or each other. After initially ejecting White, after the ' _was not an imposter_ ' scrolled past all of their eyes, Green, Black, and Blue had started accusing the other two crewmates, entirely ignoring Yellow. After Yellow was killed by Lime, she had been worried that they wouldn't be able to figure it out. Luckily, they had, but it had made everyone very paranoid about stack kills. 

As Yellow watched the boys watch Security, she grumbled about how lonely she was. Red, who had killed Yellow in Electrical, had left the game after being caught the moment her body was found. Brown left when their body was found, not even bothering to tell Yellow who had killed them, not even when she had pestered them while floating over their dead body. She still didn't know who was the other imposter was, which was why Yellow was watching three guys stare at a screen. 

If somebody was going to kill, they would do it here. Also, it was where the most people were congregating at the moment, a very stupid thing to do. 

Green seemed to realize this, and after pushing his arms over his head to stretch, he walked out of the room, wandering to upper engine. There's a soft moaning sound coming from the corner, and Yellow floated her noncorporeal form high enough that she could watch Green as he paused, turning to face... Cyan.

Who was currently jerking himself off against the wall, dick out and dripping on the metal floor of the Skeld. Green stopped in his step in surprise, hands clenching against the tough fabric of his spacesuit. Cyan's eyes are wide, but turn dark when he saw the tent on Green's trousers. Green blushed even harder when he saw Cyan staring at his boner. Biting his lip seductively, Cyan thrusted his torso forward, inviting Green to touch him. Green, being a dumbass, accepted it, stepping forward to press his body against the other crewmate.

Cyan unzipped Green's pants with trembling hands, desperate and horny for touch, and when Green's absolute monster of a package sprung out, he let out a hungry moan, grinding his hips against the other man's. Green was already panting heavily, meeting every one of Cyan's movements with his own. 

All the while, Yellow watched the two living crewmates, waiting for one to kill the other. Either Cyan was super weird and had an exhibition kink and Green was taking advantage of an unexpected opportunity, or Green was a big fucking idiot and had fallen for Cyan's trap, waiting outside Security to kill the first person that left. Yellow wasn't quite sure why he was masturbating in that second scenario. 

Green had yanked Cyan's leg over his shoulder and was basically dry-humping the other crewmate at this point, eagerly pressing his cock between Cyan's thighs. In response, Cyan was quietly mewling, tossing his head back as he ran his nails down Green's spacesuit, clawlike nails ripping the tough fabric. A thin line of drool dripped down his chin.

"Fuck, Cy!" Green growled, and grabbing Cyan by the shoulders, he spun the other crewmate around, forcing him to face the wall, before slamming him against that wall, hips immediately pistoning against Cyan's ass. Desperate but not careless, he snaked an arm around Cyan's waist and begun jerking him off, biting the other man's neck when he started letting out sweet, needy, little moans. Turning to face Green best he could, Cyan grinned at him with sharp, white teeth and bright, mischievous eyes, rolling his hips against Green's in an attempt to make him moan as much as Cyan had. Green laughed before sucking a hickey onto Cyan's neck, the hand not jerking him off tightly gripping his hip.

Cyan bit his lip in reaction to Green's mouth on his neck, eyes trying not to roll into the back of his head. "Gre-Green! M'close, please Green," he begged, digging his claws against the wall in a desperate bid to regain control. Ever the devoted lover, Green started to speed up his hand movements, hand wetly sliding up and down Cyan's dick. When the other crewmate's shaky legs began to buckle under their own weight, Green helped him stay up.

Arching his back against Green's body, Cyan came, going tense then immediately relaxing, and a thick, light blue liquid spurted from his cock and all over his boots and the wall. Legs shaking, he fell to his knees, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. His expression was a mix of euphoric and very worried, seeming to have realized that he had revealed his lack of humanness. 

Yellow fucking knew it.

"What the-" Green started, looking at the color of Cyan's cum, but before he could finish, Cyan pulled out a gun and then shot him, body falling to the floor behind him, dick still out. Cyan wiped the blood off his face before tucking his limp dick back into his pants. He zipped his pants back up, put the gun back into whatever pocket it had been hidden in, and walked out of Upper Engine. 

Floating above his dead body, Green watched as Cyan walked away from his dead body, somehow unseen by Black and Blue. (If Yellow was really quiet, she could hear the wet sounds of them making out.' He turned to look at Yellow, who was cackling at how stupid he was. 

_'Lmao_ ' said Yellow, poking at Green's dead body. Green looked horrified. ' _I wonder what the others will think when they find you, dick out, blue slime on the wall._ ' 

Groaning loudly, at least to Yellow, Green ran a hand through his hair. ' _Betrayal!_ ' he grumbled, crossing his arms in frustration. ' _Didn't even let me cum. I trusted him!_ ' Yellow was laughing even harder, tears running down her face. 

' _Oh, man! I was watching you two grind up against each other in that corner, and the whole time, I'm waiting for one-_ ' Yellow began to say, but Green's body was finally found. Blue and Black briefly accused each other, before accusing someone else (Yellow didn't pay attention). ' _One of you dumbasses to kill the other!_ ' Green couldn't help but chuckle, agreeing with Yellow's assessment. ' _BTW, Green?_ ' She asked once the meeting ended, both of them floating behind Cyan as they faked tasks and looked for someone to kill.

' _Yeah?_ '

Yellow grinned meme-ily. ' _Nice cock, bro_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some guy I played with asked me to do this, so I can totally say that I'm not rule34-ing space beans for my own twisted purposes. If for some ungodly reason, you were part of this game and are also reading this, and I got your gender wrong, comment or something.


End file.
